1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a method of displaying an ultrasound image, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus and a method of displaying an ultrasound image, which allow a user to easily interpret an ultrasound image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis device transmits an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer in a probe to an object, receives information about an ultrasound echo signal reflected from the object, and acquires an image of a portion inside the object. In particular, an ultrasound diagnosis device is used for medical purposes such as observation of the internal structure of an object, detection of foreign substances, and measurement of the degree of an injury. An ultrasound diagnosis device has high stability compared to X-ray diagnosis equipment, allows real-time display of an image, and is highly safe due to no exposure to radiation. Therefore, ultrasound diagnosis devices have been widely used together with other types of imaging diagnosis devices.
In general, when a user (e.g., a doctor) interprets an ultrasound image, a marker is set within the ultrasound image for observation of a portion to be examined. Thus, there is a need for an ultrasound diagnosis device and a method of displaying an ultrasound image that allow easy interpretation of an ultrasound image based on a portion indicated by a set marker.